Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. (Oct 4)--[[User:Berlshenk|Berlshenk] 20:55, October 4, 2009 (UTC)] Kashagrav wildfury: Miscapitalization, just taking up space at this point. Category: Xiondar J Ladimore (Nov 1) --[[User:Berlshenk|Berlshenk] 07:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC)]I put this page as a candidate because the character was listed as a category rather than an actual character. The information on this page was moved to a duplicate page as a character rather than a category. --Mellar123 05:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Cathedral Services (Nov 3) --[[User:Berlshenk|Berlshenk] 06:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC)]I put this page as a candidate because the event was renamed to the "Liturgy of the Light" and therefore this is now a duplicate.--Mellar123 04:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Dragonspawn Zendarin Prestor : Devinicus wrote “Adding lore disclaimer because THIS IS A DRAGON AND ONYXIA'S CROTCHFRUIT (they come from eggs but whatever)." LOL! Oh Devinicus you know quite well you're thinking of 'whelps' not 'dragonspawn' *cough*. The black Dragon flight whelps wasn't just from Onyxia and where the Black flight is concerned, with them constantly (like spanning more then ten thousand years worth) trying to re invent a new dragon race it is plausible they have tapped into other means. Yes Onyxia holed herself up in the Wyrmbog and began producing eggs, attempting to single-handedly repopulate the black flight when Deathwing went underground after the Aspects got their power back after Rhonin destroyed the Demon soul and when she perished, yes, Nefarian used Onyxia's eggs to create the chromatic flight. But these were not the only sources of black flight birth. When Deathwing first resurfaced after ten thousand years of underground shenanigans he convinced Gorefiend to transport ‘cargo’ to Blade’s Edge – that cargo was eggs. This part of lore there is a big shady ‘?’ as to how he had so many eggs since he had no consorts (all were destroyed when he tried to get all matey molten lava dragon with them) except for Sinestra who escaped after mothering Onyxia and Nefarian with half her face burnt away so he had means of reproduction. Queue Sinestra in Draenor trying to create her own new dragon species. After having the demon soul and the Balacgos's Bane the last magic ingredient Sinestra used was the essence of the nether drake (now nether drake essence has never been explained in any book, comic, game and is open for interpretation.) It was this essence she was feeding to her new young to make them all squidgy special. Queue Vereesa coming in and Grim Batol being destroyed and the demon soul being destroyed, again.... We know from books such as ''Night of the Dragon ''by Richard A. Knaak that not everything was destroyed when everything came crashing down around Sinestra and her new young and we also know it was Zendarin who was almost successful in harnessing the demon soul. We also know after the crash Deathwing managed to salvage through the wreckage and collected things for his own use.... but enough with where black dragons come from. I went with 'Dragonspawn' because offically, in books, comics and even wowwiki it says "Dragonspawn are monstrous beings trained to serve under the five dragonflights of the world, and some say they evolved from humans who dedicated their lives to servitude under the great dragons." It's plausable for a human to be reanimated to 'dragonspawn' since only humans can evolve into dragonspawn *nods emphatically* here's a link for more information on Dragonspawns : http://www.wowwiki.com/Dragonspawn I even made my class a castable class since dragonspawn "They are endowed with many of the dragon's mystic abilities." (so please don't delete because it more then fits into lore you were just thinking of whelps!) What I have done is provide external info/links on those who may not know the deeper lore side of the dragons and I've removed him from blood elf and chucked him into Dragon. Amonwen 04:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) My Services! This is an ad for gold sales. I should think my reasoning would be obvious. Contranyms 11:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) and he keeps posting them aswell, I keep removing all the ads off it intill admins come and delete it, Dont want any players getting banned because of this wiki --Best4bond 12:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC)